


something always brings me back to you (it never takes too long)

by darkbughead



Series: riverdale fics [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, and im sooo sleep deprived, it sucks cause its 2 am, kinda angst?, part 2 maybe?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 06:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13001517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkbughead/pseuds/darkbughead
Summary: As luck might have it, Betty hears the motorcycle roar as he speeds past, and she smiles, knowing he was thinking about her too.-----post 2x08; late night thoughts(part 2 maybe since this was realllyyy short. posting it after tomorrows ep tho so its gonna be AU)EDIT: if you havent figured it out already, no part two lol. this is also shit and im a lil better now so...





	something always brings me back to you (it never takes too long)

**Author's Note:**

> its 2 am and im so tired and this sucks but here ya go lol  
> Title from Gravity by Sara Bareilles

Betty was lying in bed, with the intent of going to sleep. Sleep, however, was fruitless, because of the words swirling around in her head, consuming her.

“Until it sticks”

Betty kept hearing the words repeated over and over in her head, making her numb, all cried out. She wished she could cry. She wished she could be mad. But she didn’t feel anything.

This breakup had taken everything out of her. She loves him.

And she’s pretty sure he loves her too.

So why, then, are they broken up? Why do they keep pushing each other away, breaking their hearts into pieces?

Having an all-consuming love is rare, Betty knows this.

And that is why, in the dead of the night, Betty decides aloud, “I’m not letting this stick”

* * *

 

Jughead tossed and turned in bed the night of FP’s “retirement party”, not able to get a wink of sleep. It took everything in him not to march on over to the Cooper’s house, climb into Betty’s window, and kiss her square on the mouth. And other places.

Groaning, Jughead turned onto his back, lacing together his hands, and staring up at the ceiling fan. He loved Betty, _god_ he loves her so much, it’s consuming. He pushed her away because he loved her, and he kept having to remind himself of why this is happening.

“ _it’s not safe for her to be with me_ ” he kept repeating over and over in his head like a mantra, trying to convince himself that this was for the best, that she _wouldn’t_ get hurt, by him or someone else.

But all he wanted was to be with her, holding her hand as he walked her home, kissing her on her porch, the porch light shining on them. He wanted to sneak into her room after her parents had gone to bed, and _just hold her_. She is everything to him.

Attempting to shake those thoughts from his mind, Jughead looks at the time. 4:17 am. Deciding he needed to clear his head, Jughead pulls on a pair of jeans, slips on his serpent’s jacket, the leather feeling heavier on his shoulders than it seemed to before, and pulls on his boots.

Jughead speeds off on his motorcycle, the chilliness of the night whipping at his face, making him feel slightly better, at least physically. Unconsciously, he ends up on the Cooper’s street. Once he realizes this, he resists every muscle in his body pulling him to the girl next door’s home. Instead, he continues driving, not thinking she was awake to hear the roar of his engine.

* * *

 

As luck might have it, Betty hears the motorcycle roar as he speeds past, and she smiles, knowing he was thinking about her too.

Maybe there was hope for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 tomorrow! (or technically today...)


End file.
